


Fool For Love

by orphan_account



Series: Drarry Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Draco had his arms around Harry’s shoulders, Harry’s arms in turn wrapped loosely around his waist, a secure but not stifling embrace. Draco could pull away if he wanted to. He didn’t.





	Fool For Love

Slow notes drifted out from the radio that was playing softly in the corner of the living room as Harry and Draco cleaned. A smile spread itself across Harry’s features, and he soon found himself humming along to the gentle song. Before long he was softly singing the notes, walking over to turn up the radio, before turning to face Draco. The blonde paused, turned from where he was folding a throw blanket to face Harry with a curious scowl. 

Harry’s smile was like the sunlight filtering through old lace curtains, soft and warm and bright, welcoming. And this smile, so full of love and adoration, was reserved just for Draco. 

“What are you doing?” he asked, leaning taking a step back as Harry took a step forward. Harry was moving along with the song, stepping in time with it. Draco had no hope of escape, the couch blocking his way. He protested when Harry took his hands to pull him into the center of the living room. 

“Dancing. It’s fun.” Draco scoffed in disagreement just for the sake of disagreeing, but he didn’t protest as Harry coaxed him into dancing with him, more gentle swaying with the occasional, slow spinning, so wrapped up in each other that they didn’t even notice when that song ended and the next one began. Harry’s smile met Draco’s scowl in a soft kiss, until he felt Draco smiling against his lips. 

“You’re a fool,” he said when Harry spun him to face him next, his voice fond and soft. Harry simply hummed, neither in disagreement or agreement, as he rested his chin on Draco’s shoulder. Draco had his arms around Harry’s shoulders, Harry’s arms in turn wrapped loosely around his waist, a secure but not stifling embrace. Draco could pull away if he wanted to. He didn’t. 

“I love you, too,” Harry mumbled, right next to his ear, warm breath ghosting over his skin. Draco felt his cheeks warm at the words he would never tire of hearing. Words that perhaps caused his lips to quirk up just a bit at the corners. Without his consent or knowledge, of course, and of course it wasn’t a smile. He wasn’t some doe-eyed waif who could be made to smile and such simple proclamations, absolutely not. 

“You are a fool,” he said again, and this time Harry huffed a soft laugh, and this time Draco smiled just a bit more, hiding his face against Harry’s neck. 

“I’ll always be a fool for you if it means you’ll show me your lovely smile.” 

Yes, Draco decided. Harry was a fool. But then, he was the fool that had fallen in love with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> finally, I've written something for Drarry! hopefully there will be more to come, should I get any ideas.


End file.
